A wolf, a dog and a boy-who-lived
by NekoKitty933
Summary: So this is actually the third part to my story "All fair in love" but because of the pairing in this it is in a different category. The link to the first two chapters is in the begining. WARNING: YAOI, 3Some between Harry, Remus and Sirius, Incest (depends how you view Harry's and Sirius relation), Smut. DON'T LIKE DON't READ!


**_So this is the third and last part of the story "All fair in love." The link to the first two parts is here: _**

** s/8417926/1/All-fair-in-love**

**_So enjoy the last bit :))_  
**

* * *

**A quiet evening at Grimlaud 12…**

**- Ahhh Remy right there! Fuck!**

**Or so Harry Potter had thought it to be when he decided to move in with Sirius and Remus.**

**- Ohh yeah Sirius! So tight!**

**This was not how Harry had imagined his nights: wanking for his godfather's and friend's fucking. At first Harry had tried to ignore them but soon found all his attempts to ignore them in vain. They sounded so hot not to mention they looked amazing. Yes he was actually beating of his own hard meat and peeking in to their bedroom. Remus was taking Sirius from behind while his godfather was holding on to the bed post while they both were moaning in pleasure. **

**- Tell me you want it!**

**- Yesss! Yes Remy I do!**

**Suddenly Harry saw Remus withdrawing from his godfather and heard him saying: **

**- I want you to say his name Padfoot. Scream how much you want him.**

**- Mmmm… Moony please! I'll do anything just put your dick back in me!**

**- Then say it!**

**- I want Harry! I want to fuck him, I want to take him!**

**Harry could swear his heart had stopped. Sirius wanted him and Remus just seemed to get more heat from Sirius's words. When he saw both of the handsome men reaching their climax he came in to his hand harder than ever before. The wave of his orgasm was hard enough for his body to go limb and his body hit the wall behind him louder than he had wanted to. He didn't think about it until he saw something that could have killed him: Remus and Sirius standing at the door looking at him. When the sight of THEM standing in there hit Harry's brain he found himself running out of the main door out to the night. **

**- You think he heard? asked Sirius from his partner looking embarrassed. **

**Remus had a deep sigh. **

**- He definitely did and he had semen all over his hand so I think he has been more than just passing by. **

**- Fuck! What if he hates me right now Moony! I can't stand the idea of Harry ignoring me for the rest of my life!**

**Remus put his hand on Sirius shoulder to calm him down. Trying his best to sound serious but comforting same time he said:**

**- Look we can't do much right now. I'm sure Harry will be alright and just needs time to process things. If he hasn't returned by tomorrow night we'll go looking for him but right now Harry needs time. **

**Sirius wrapped his arms around his partner and started sobbing. Remus guided him back to their bed and even he had been the one talking reason he could not avoid the sickening feeling of the possibility that what Harry had seen and heard might change his opinion about them. It's not that Harry didn't know that they were gay but Remus remembered all too well what he had made Sirius say. He could hear Moony howling in sorrow; the wolf could not stand been separated from his second mate not to mention that the first mate was crying himself to sleep. **

**- Draco let me in right now! I know your there!**

**Draco had been awakened from his sleep rudely by someone almost breaking his apartment door. Well his and Severus's but anyways. Severus was also awake now and looking more than just irritated. **

**Draco opened the door and saw no other than Harry Potter. The young man only 3 months younger than him looked like he had run away from a beast. Harry pushed Draco aside and sank in to the living room sofa. Severus had come from the bedroom to see who had dared to disturb his and his lover's sleep. Draco closed the front door and looked to his lover before asking: **

**- What the hell Harry!? It's 2 am in Sunday morning and you come rushing in like you had seen a ghost!**

**Severus went to kitchen to make some tea since he could guess Harry had not come running to their place in the middle of the night without a good reason. Draco went to sit beside Harry. "He really looks scared." thought Draco. Severus brought them both a cup of tea before leaving the two of them alone. **

**- Okay what happened? You seriously look like your about to go insane, asked Draco trying to sound as normal as possible. **

**- It's… I saw Remus and Sirius and then Sirius, started Harry stammering unable to form any sensible sentence. **

**Draco gave him the cup of tea before repeating his question:**

**- What happened Harry and try to talk slowly. **

**After having a dose of warm green tea Harry felt much more able to talk. He took a heavy breath and started telling:**

**- Well it was one of those nights when I was masturbating to Remy and Siri having sex and I got braver than usual and ended up peeking from their room door which was slightly open. Then Remy started telling Siri to say something he wanted and well then he said my name… he said that he wanted to do me. Remy got all more heated up and well after hearing that from Siri it just got me over the edge. It all would have been great but then I leaned to the wall bit too loudly since I was still on the afterglow and the next thing I knew two of them were standing in front of me and then I was running like there was no tomorrow. **

**Draco was not sure what to say. He knew that Harry had been crushing on to his godfather and ex-professor Lupin but it all had been just a fantasy since two of them had been together since teenagers. Also Harry seemed to like them both equally much which was just all more complicating. Perhaps if both of them wanted Harry then it all could work out but Draco was just as clueless as Harry in how to be in a relationship with 3 persons involved. **

**- Well you know when creature involved it's not uncommon that there are several partners. I don't mean it as an offence to our ex-professor. Besides you have said yourself you like them both equally much.**

**- I know Draco but I'm really scared that they hate for spying on them and what if it was just some play to them to just spice up their bed life?**

**- Well that I can't really answer to you but you have to sort it out with them. You can sleep on the couch for the night but you will go and talk to them tomorrow. **

**Harry gave a nod to Draco while drinking the rest of his tea. He curled up to the couch while Draco summoned a blanket to his guest. **

**It was late noon when Harry dared to return his home at Grimlaud 12. At first it seemed no one was home until he heard noises from the kitchen. He peeked from the door frame and saw Remus cooking while Sirius was reading the Daily-Prohpet. They both looked tired and worried. Harry felt really bad already for making two of the most important men of his life to worry over him. He had a light cough before quietly saying:**

**- Umm hey…**

**Both of the men looked at him before they came rushing to him. Harry felt tears coming down on his cheek. Sirius was holding him tightly while Remus stroked his hair gently.**

**- Cub you gave us a heart attack. Don't ever do that again, said Sirius trying to hold his own tears back. **

**- I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you to worry. I got scared and thought you two would hate me, sobbed Harry in to his godfather's chest. **

**- Harry don't be silly. You know Sirius and I could never hate you. If someone is to hate it should be you to hate us. We should have put a silencing charm and remembered to close our room door, said Remus. **

**Harry pushed himself gently from Sirius arms even he could have stayed there the rest of his life. He went to sit down and gestured the two men to sit with him around the kitchen table. He was blushing badly from the embarrassment but knew he had to make things clear with the two men. **

**- I ****really don't mind it. I mean you two really look amazing together and I… I have been spying on you two for a while now. I don't want to come between the two of you but I really really like both of you. I don't mean it in a friendly way I meant it in the way the two of you like each other. Sorry this must all sound stupid but I…!**

**Harry did not get to finish his sentence because of warm lips pressing against his own. He knew it was Sirius because of the smell. Remus smelled chocolate and old books while Sirius scent was combination of musk and fresh grass. Harry felt how Sirius tongue explored his mouth and licked his own tongue. God it felt so good! When the kiss finally ended Harry had to lean himself against the table. Had Sirius really kissed him? **

**He really didn't have time to think about it since another pair of lips captured his own. It was much more gentle but still passionate. Harry felt Remus gently biting his lower lip while Sirius had moved to his neck giving butterfly kisses. Remus withdrew from the slow kiss and stroked Harry's cheek. In his eyes the boy looked perfect. Moony was practically howling in joy and pushing Remus to take the matters in to the bedroom. Sirius didn't seem to have anything against the idea being so immersed in Harry's sensitive neck. The whimpers Harry gave were so adorable and sensual that it was hard for both the men contain themselves. **

**- Sirius give the cub some time to breath, said Remus finally able to get the wolf inside him under control. **

**- Mmm… I don't know Remy can I. I waited this so long, said Sirius.**

**Against all his wants Sirius did stop devouring Harry's sensitive neck and but kept holding the young man afraid that Harry might try to run away again. He sat down pulling Harry in to his lap while Remus sat on the chair beside them. Harry was coming back to the reality from his haze. His face was still flushed and his lips swollen from the kisses. He looked at both of the men who looked quite happy at the moment. **

**- Harry are you sure you want this? I have known you were my second mate when you turned 15 but neither Sirius nor I won't force you in to this. We can both be needy not to mention Moony does bring his own challenge in to this all, asked Remus concerned.**

**He knew his heart would break if Harry refused them but he didn't want to force Harry in to anything. He wanted Harry to be absolutely sure he wanted them since mating a werewolf was a life commitment. **

**Harry was surprised even shocked. How could Remus and Sirius not have told him sooner he was their second mate? Well he had been under age but he was now 20. This all could have been dealt with much sooner if they had told him. **

**- Of course I want this! You should have told me sooner if you knew I was your second mate Remy. I honestly feel offended that you tell me this now. **

**Remus looked hurt from Harry's comment even he could understand his disappointment for not been told. Sirius saw the look in his partners face. He held Harry bit tighter in his embrace and with a gentle tone explained:**

**- We wanted you to have a choice and figure out on your own if you liked us. We are both happy and don't doubt your commitment but both us are old and not in to games so we need to be sure too. **

**- I… I know. Sorry Remy didn't mean to say it like that. I'm really happy for this, apologized Harry and went to hug the other male. **

**Remus wrapped his arms around and breathed in Harry's scent. Harry smelled like vanilla and lavender. "Probably the soup he uses." thought Remus while making small circles on Harry's back. Sirius joined them and for a while they just stood there wrapped together. **

**When the dinner Remus had been cooking was served Harry had suddenly all kinds of questions in his mind. **

**- Umm I have few questions but I'm not sure where to start, said Harry looking bit bothered. **

**Remus and Sirius gave him an encouraging smile. **

**- You can ask anything you want and Siri and I will try our best to answer to you, said Remus in a calm voice. **

**Sirius gave a nod as an agreement to his partner and looked at Harry waiting for whatever his second partner had in mind. **

**- Well umm… Do you want me to sleep in the same bed with you?**

**- WHAT?! Of course you will sleep in the same bed with us cub! That's not even a question, answered Sirius in shock. **

**He could not even understand why Harry would sleep in any other place then between him and Remus. He saw a bright smile creeping to Harry's face. Harry really was beautiful when he had a smile like that. **

**- Okay good. I'd also like to know how we are going to do this I mean us? I have never been in a relationship with three people involved. **

**Remus and Sirius looked at each other for a moment since they had not really thought about it that far yet. They loved Harry and they knew Harry loved them but how to do it in real life was another thing and they knew they could just not coop up in the house all the time. **

**- We could take you to dates. It will be like with two people except now there will be three of us. Also we can keep quiet about until you are ready to tell your friends, answered Remus. **

**Harry was content with the answer he got from Remus. The next question he had in mind made him blush. He knew it might be bit early to ask it but he was also curios about how the dynamic of their sex life would be. He could guess based on what he had heard on the other night that he would be submissive to both Remus and Sirius but he wanted to hear both of the men say that they wanted him. **

**- Umm okay this last one is going to be really embarrassing but do you… do you want to have sex with me? I mean do you want me like you want each other? asked Harry while looking down to the table. **

**He was blushing and his heart was beating quite fast. Just thinking of having these two gorgeous men with him naked in the same bed with him made his blood rush to his groin. **

**Instead of a verbal answered he was surprised by both of the men throwing themselves on him. Sirius was again the first to capture his lips while Remus started to grope his ass and gently bit his neck. While Sirius's tongue was busy exploring his mouth his hands were rubbing Harry's hard nipples trough his shirt. Harry moaned in to Sirius's mouth while he wrapped his hands around both of the men. **

**Suddenly both Sirius and Remus stopped and gave a wicked smile to each other before looking in to their cub who was panting and his face was even more blushed than it was a while ago. They also noted the bulge in the young man's pants.**

**- Remy I think Harry here didn't get our point when we said we love him, said Sirius in a teasing tone. **

**Remus nodded in agreement before he licked Harry's lips and with a low husky tone said:**

**- Harry… Sirius and I desire you beyond anything. You look so delicious that it is hard for both us to control ourselves. Moony is practically begging me to mark you and mate you right at this place. **

**Harry gave a small moan from what he was told. The idea that these two amazing men wanted him made him burn with lust. He started to rub himself between the two strong bodies. His clothes felt so hot and the jeans captivating his hard dick felt uncomfortable. He wanted them to touch him and to be able to touch them. **

**- Please want you two now, moaned Harry as his grinding became more intense. **

**Sirius and Remus exchanged looks of agreement before they took Harry to their bedroom. Harry was laid on to the soft satin bed sheets. Both Remus and Sirius began slowly to erase his clothes. When they got Harry almost naked Remus pulled Harry's head in to another hot kiss. Sirius began to massage Harry's cock gently trough the boy's boxer's while giving nips and licks to Harry's abandon.**

**- Mmm… sweet boy you taste so good right Moony? teased Sirius. **

**- Gosh Harry! You make us both so hard! I want to pound in to you so badly that it hurts, groaned Remus before he began to bite down Harry's neck. **

**Sirius slid Harry's boxer's down and grabbed the hard dick and gave it few strong strokes before whispering to the moaning boy:**

**- Moony is going to do you first cub and while his at it I want that sweet mouth around my meat.**

**- Yessss! Siri, Remy more! Ahh I want it all both of you! moaned Harry. **

**Remus gave a groan and almost shoved Sirius out of the bed when he pinned Harry down. Both Harry and Sirius saw from Remus's eyes that Moony was in charge now not that neither of them minded. **

**- Cub I'm going to do you real good because after this night me and Badfoot are the only ones who are allowed in to your lovely hole, murmured Moony. **

**Harry felt that he was flipped to his stomach and his hips were pulled up. He felt moony licking the back of his neck. **

**- I'm not going to bite you yet cub don't worry. While I'm going to take care of us both put that sweet mouth of yours to work. Your godfather is so hard for you. **

**Harry had given a few blowjobs before so he wasn't completely clueless of what to do. He saw the lust in Sirius's eyes as he grabbed the member in to his palm. He gave few licks to the tip before he swallowed the pulsing cock in to his mouth. Sirius grabbed from Harry's hair as he felt his cock been swallowed. **

**- Ohh! Harry that's sooo good, moaned Sirius as he started to respond to Harry's mouth movement. **

**Moony was pleased of seeing his two submissive mates in pleasure. Both of them looked so hot. He licked two of his fingers before pushing both of them in. Harry bucked his hips and gave a sound of discomfort. Moony slowly started to scissor his fingers inside the tight hole and after a while Harry didn't feel so uncomfortable anymore. He slowly started to move his hips to Remus's fingers while continuing to pleasure his godfather. Moony put in a third finger. It hurt a little but Harry knew he had to bear it. **

**- Cub I know it doesn't feel good now but it will hurt if you don't loosen up, whispered Moony. **

**Harry stopped sucking his godfather to kiss the man behind him. **

**- I… I want to hold on to Siri while you do it. I want to feel you both, whimpered Harry as he wrapped his arms around his godfather.**

**Both of the men gave and approving nod and Sirius too wrapped one arm around Harry and used his other hand to rub both of their cocks together. Harry gave a mewl from the sensation. He and Sirius began kissing Harry surrendering completely to the dominance of his godfather's tongue. He felt Moony gently pulling his hips down. Harry felt the head of Remus's cock and tried to concentrate on Sirius's. When the head pushed past the ring of muscles Harry almost screamed. He felt Sirius tightening his hold on him. Harry leaned in to his godfather while Moony pushed more in. Harry had never imagined that he could feel so full. **

**- It's alright Harry. I know it hurts the first time but try to bear it, whispered Sirius while stroking Harry's back gently. **

**Harry gave a weak nod as an approval for the men to continue. Slowly Moony started to move in and out while Sirius proceeded on rubbing his and Harry's cocks. **

**- Fuck cub! You feel so good! So tight for me and Badfoot, grunted Moony while his phase got faster. **

**Harry could not think clearly anymore. The thick rod inside him didn't feel so bad anymore especially when it hit kept hitting something really pleasant not to mention Sirius cock rubbing against his felt amazing. Harry could only whimper and moan while these wonderful men kept pleasuring him.**

**- Gosh Moony you two look so hot and I feel so good! moaned Sirius as his hand kept moving faster and faster around his and Harry's members. **

**- Uuhh! Ahh! Siri, Remy soo good! Wanna, wanna come!**

**Moony quickened his phase and grabbed Harry's hips in a way that would leave bruises afterward. Harry almost screamed since Remus's cock hit straight to his prostate. **

**- Hmm found your sweet spot cub, said Moony before he began to pound in to that spot. **

**Moony could see that both of his mates were as close to the edge as he was. As he gave Harry the last few trust he saw both of his mates coming.**

**Harry came so hard that he didn't even notice the teeth sinking in to his neck. Next everything went blank. **

**Next day…**

**Harry sat in a quiet cafeteria that had been just opened in the Diagon alley. He had gotten himself a hot chocolate and a cinnamon bum. When the cafeteria clock hit 1.00 pm Draco stepped inside and after ordering tea he came to sit with Harry. Harry knew from Draco's grin he wouldn't survive this one without answering some really embarrassing questions. **

**-Sooo how did it go? asked Draco barely able to contain the curiosity and mischief. **

**- It went okay. We had a good evening, muttered Harry blushing. **

**- Ohh come on Potter I know that it wasn't just "a good evening." I want all the dirt. **

**- Well I mean they said they love me and want me and then it was just kissing and fondling and the next thing I knew we were in bed. **

**Draco smiled contently while sipping his tea. Harry was just too embarrassed to talk about anything after what he had just admitted. **

**- Well which of them is better? **

**Harry almost chocked to his cinnamon bum. Draco almost started laughing. He could not believe that the boy-who-lived-and-killed-Voldie was so innocent in things like sex and relationships. He had a sigh and after composing himself made a suggestion:**

**- I will tell about mine and Sev's first time if you tell about them. That way we both can be embarrassed.**

**- I suppose that's fair. You go first thou. **

**- Okey well it was when I was dragged out from professor Slughorn's party. Severus dragged me all the way to his chambers. He was really angry and I was too. We were both just stressed and tired from it all. When he started nagging about my mission and the vow he made, I just snapped and tried to hit him. Both of us just wrestled on the dungeon floor for a while. **

**- You attacked Snape and manage to get you both down on the floor?! Wow Draco I'm impressed, said Harry looking little shocked. **

**- Ou don't look so shocked we both needed to let some steam out. Anyway after a while we just stopped and I managed to get on top on Sev. Our blood was still running high and there was still aggression left in both of us. Soo I kind of kissed him. You can guess our clothes got off really swiftly. My first time was on the dungeon floor where I got fucked twice that night. We really didn't think that it would repeat again but after surviving the war we decided to give it a go. **

**Harry was shocked and moved in the same time. Shocked that Draco's TWO first times were on a cold dungeon floor not to mention that based on the way Draco had told it, it all had been raw sex without emotions. Same time it was quite moving since Draco had went against his parent's plans after the war not knowing how it would work out and that Snape after his painful memories of his past love life had given Draco a chance. **

**- Wow! I mean my first time was heaven compared to what you and Snape did. Both of them were so gentle even Moony took over pretty fast. They made sure that I was feeling comfortable and even I was scared that Moony would just claim me fast the wolf had the patients to prep me and everything. And this morning it was really sweet when Sirius did me slowly while I took care of Remy. **

**- It's wasn't so bad when you look at the conditions we did it. We did actually go on dates for a really long time before we had sex again because we really didn't feel like there was rush this time and Severus is bit old-fashioned in these things.**

**- I see. Hey I just remembered I promised to buy a book for Remus and get some food ingredients for dinner so I better go. We should definitely do this again.**

**- Suits me. Next week same time?**

**- Sure. See ya Draco, said Harry before he exited to the busy Diagon alley.**

* * *

**_So this is the last part of the story "All fair in love." Hope you liked it and read my other stories too. :))) 3_  
**


End file.
